


Тебе

by MrValentine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV James T. Kirk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Два года без тебя.





	Тебе

Без тебя уже прошло два года. Жизнь идет своим чередом, но для меня все остановилось именно тогда.

Я до сих пор чувствую твой запах в моей каюте. Возможно, мне чудится, а возможно, ты где-то рядом. Я верю в это. Иногда я слышу твои шаги, и даже голос. Боунс говорит, что у меня психическое расстройство, и мне неплохо было бы показаться ему и перестать выпивать так часто. Но я не могу. Все так свежо в памяти, будто случилось вчера.

Порой мне снятся кошмары, в которых я снова и снова переживаю тот ужасный день, когда потерял тебя. Вижу твою кровь на моих руках, слышу твой тихий прерывающийся голос… Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту и потом не могу уснуть до самого утра: ноет сердце, а в душе зияющая рана, за которой пустота и ничего более…

Я все еще летаю на «Enterprise». Экипаж все тот же, правда, моим коммандером назначили Абрамса. Помнишь, высокий такой, гордый. Прямо как ты, только вот… ты совсем другой. Иногда я забываюсь и случайно называю его «мистер Спок». Он, конечно, первое время оскорблялся, но потом понял, что я много чего пережил, и перестал как-то обращать на это внимание.

Команда все норовит отправить меня в увольнение хоть на месяц, но я знаю, что от этого будет только хуже. Служба спасает меня от самого себя и мыслей, которые преследуют меня, словно волки, загоняющие добычу.

Я устал… Безумно устал. Так хочется, чтобы ты был рядом. Чертова Вселенная, неужели это так сложно?! Я так хочу видеть тебя за приборной панелью, слышать твой голос, рапортующий мне о состоянии нашего звездолета, ощущать твой не одобряющий, буравящий взгляд в спину, когда я решусь снова нарушить одну из директив…

Но, увы… Вселенная посчитала, что может отобрать тебя у меня. И мне приходится с ней мириться, потому что так мы живем. Возможно, ты бы не одобрил моих слов, будь ты здесь, но я знаю, что внутри тебя есть еще и человек, который поймет меня…

Ты всегда был и останешься моим другом, Спок. Мне очень не хватает тебя рядом, но я уверен: ты попал в лучший мир.

Shom-tor k’ let’theiri, t’nash-veh t’hy’la…

(Rest in peace, my friend)

***

Капитан Джеймс Кирк переложил свою серую фуражку в правую руку, встал с низенькой скамеечки, надел фуражку на голову и, став в стойку «смирно», приложил руку к козырьку, отдавая честь так рано и не вовремя ушедшему другу. На глазах выступили слезы. Одна из них предательски скатилась по гладко выбритой щеке. Капитан смахнул ее пальцами, последний раз взглянул на каменную плиту и медленно побрел к Академии. Надпись на надгробии гласила:

_Спок, сын Сарека_

_2230 - 2263_

_Ты был и навсегда останешься моим другом._


End file.
